The present invention relates to a clasp for ornamental chain that interconnects the ends of the ornamental chain when the chain is placed around the neck or wrist of a wearer.
Various kinds of clasps have been utilized heretofore for interconnecting the ends of ornamental chain, and the usual construction was the spring ring, which included a spring urged plunger that was moved to an open position for receiving a jump ring that was attached to the free end of the chain. Although this kind of clasp has been in use for many years, it is sometimes difficult to obtain because of material shortages, and furthermore has been objectionable in some respects because of the difficulty in manipulating the spring plunger when the clasp is opened. Further, the spring ring is not very ornamental in appearance and did not add anything of ornamental significance to the bracelet or chain with which it was used.
Various other kinds of clasps have been employed over a period of time with jewelry articles such as ornamental bracelets, chains and necklaces; but in most instances, these heretofore known clasps were complicated in structure, which necessarily increased the cost thereof, and oftentimes were somewhat awkward in use and therefore were not acceptable by the user.